When Mr Sleep Fall In Love
by Babypanda89
Summary: Summary : "Pertemuan Yuta dan Taeyong ketika diatap sekolah ternyata berbuah hubungan ketergantungan yang manis antar keduanya."


**When Mr. Sleep Fall In Love**

.

.

.

 **TaeYu**

.

.

.

 **Oneshot**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : NCT punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD.

And this fic is original from me

Cast :

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Doyoung

Ten

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Fluff gagal.

 **Summary : "Pertemuan Yuta dan Taeyong ketika diatap sekolah ternyata berbuah hubungan ketergantungan yang manis antar keduanya."**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis terlihat sedang tertidur dengan tangan menutupi wajah manisnya.

Namja manis itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya saat dirasakan ponsel pintarnya itu bergetar.

 **From : Doyoungie**

 **'Kau dimana? Sebentar lagi kelas mulai.'**

Yuta-namja manis itu-hanya mendengus pelan membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa ia balas pun, harusnya namja kelinci itu tau jika ia sedang dimana dan sedang apa.

Yuta memiringkan badannya dan ia terkejut saat melihat seorang namja tampan tengah tertidur tak jauh dari dirinya.

Yuta pun terus menatapi namja tampan itu. Ia dapat melihat namja itu mempunyai rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung, bibir yang tipis dan entah mengapa ia penasaran dengan mata yang sedang menutup itu.

"Tampan." Lirih Yuta.

Namja tampan itu pun membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum dia bangun dan duduk.

Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia terkejut saat melihat seorang namja lain tengah menatapnya dan kini duduk disampingnya.

"Apa aku tadi tidur?"

Namja itu-Taeyong-menatap Yuta dan mengusap lehernya yang tak gatal.

Yuta balas menatapnya dan tersenyum menampilkan healing smilenya.

"Ya. Dan sangat nyenyak."

Yuta menjawab dengan nada polos masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk sambil berpikir.

"Aku tertidur didepan orang? Dan sangat nyenyak?"

Gumam Taeyong bingung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Yuta bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Taeyong mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yuta dan menatapnya lagi.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Taeyong menjawab dengan senyum kecil namun ia mengernyitkan dahinya begitu menyadari ada hal aneh disini.

"Kau, kau kenapa disini? Kelas kan sedang dimulai."

Yuta mengusap tengkuknya sambil menunduk malu.

"Hmm itu..."

Taeyong hanya menatap datar namja manis didepannya itu.

"Kau kesini untuk tidur?"

Yuta mendongak kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Itu kau tau."

Taeyong menggeleng sambil berdecak pelan.

"Itu tak bagus, sekarang kau kembali ke kelasmu sana."

"Hei mana bisa kau mengusir ku begitu. Kau kan juga sama saja."

Yuta memajukan bibirnya tanda merajuk. Namun ia melihat Taeyong tengah memegang kepalanya dan dari ekspresi wajahnya Yuta dapat melihat jika namja tampan itu tengah menahan sakit.

"Kau tak apa?"

Yuta tak bisa tak khawatir saat melihat namja yang baru ditemuinya itu kesakitan begitu.

"Ya tak apa, hanya sakit kurang tidur sepertinya. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

Taeyong tersenyum kecil melihat namja manis didepannya khawatir padanya.

"Aku Lee Taeyong, kelas 2-A."

Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

Yuta mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membalas uluran tangan Taeyong.

"Nakamoto Yuta, kelas 2B."

Yuta tersenyum yang juga dibalas oleh Taeyong.

.

.

.

.

Yuta menatap dua orang sahabatnya yang kini tengah berbincang-bergosip-ria dihadapannya.

"Doyoung, Ten."

Dua orang yang dipanggil Yuta pun menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan beralih menatap namja manis tapi tukang tidur itu.

"Kalian tau Lee Taeyong?"

Yuta bertanya dengan kepala bertumpu di mejanya.

"Lee Taeyong?"

Itu Doyoung, ia menyahut dengan kernyitan didahinya yang begitu jelas,

"Anak kelas 2A."

Yuta menambahi dengan posisi yang masih sama.

Dua orang yang dihadapannya malah saling melihat satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

Yuta yang melihat itu pun hanya mendengus sembari menatap tajam dua sahabatnya itu.

Ten yang berhenti tertawa lebih dahulu pun hanya menatap jahil pada Yuta sebelum berkata.

"Lee Taeyong anak kelas 2A yang kau maksud itu adalah anak dari pemilik yayasan dan juga dia adalah ketua OSIS sekolah kita Yuta-chan."

Yuta tak bisa untuk menahan wajahnya agar tetap seperti tadi, karena saat ini wajahnya sudah diluar kendalinya, ia hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban Ten.

"Dan lagi, dia itu populer Yuta."

Doyoung menambahi sebelum tertawa kembali bersama Ten.

Yuta mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum dia berfikir.

"Taeyong anak pemilik yayasan, ketua OSIS, dan juga populer. Namun, dia sangat berbeda saat bertemu denganku kemarin."

Pikir Yuta sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan ia pun ingat percakapannya dengan Taeyong sebelum mereka berpisah kemarin.

 **Flashback on**

 **"Yuta-kun."**

 **"Ya?"**

 **Yuta menatap kearah Taeyong.**

 **"Mulai saat ini, aku mau tidur denganmu dimana pun tempatnya itu bukan masalah."**

 **Taeyong balas menatap Yuta dengan senyuman yang entah mengapa membuat hati Yuta berdesir.**

 **"Kau serius? Kalau begitu mulai besok saja."**

 **Taeyong mengangguk sambil tersenyum.**

 **Flashback off**

"Dan Yuta, kenapa kau bertanya soal dia? Apa kalian pernah bertemu?"

Pertanyaan Doyoung membuat Yuta tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap kearah dua sahabatnya yang tengah menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Ahh itu, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya."

Yuta mengusap tengkuknya sambil menahan melihat ke arah lain.

Doyoung dan Ten menyeringai melihat kelakuan Yuta saat ini.

"Sepertinya sang putri tidur sudah menemukan pangerannya."

Keduanya tertawa saat melihat wajah terkejut Yuta disusul pipinya yang memerah.

Yuta menatap malas kearah guru yang sedang mengajar didepan kelasnya mengenai rumus kimia yang entah mengapa malah membuat Yuta semakin mengantuk.

Namun Yuta malah berpikir kenapa bisa Taeyong tidak bisa tidur?

Dia saja tidak tidur selama satu hari tidak bisa, apalagi seperti Taeyong yang sepertinya tidak tidur selama beberapa hari.

Yuta menggeleng lagi saat wajah tersenyum milik Taeyong kembali menghampiri pikirannya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur."

Pikirnya dan ia pun menidurkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya dan mulai masuk ke alam mimpi. Tanpa memperdulikan gurunya yang sudah menatap tajam dirinya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu.

Namun keributan bukannya berada di kantin kini malah terlihat di lorong dan kelas 2B.

Bagaimana tidak, jika pangeran sekolah tengah berada disana.

Taeyong memasuki kelas Yuta dan bukan lagi keributan yang tadi ia dengar diluar kini juga dia dengar didalam kelas itu.

"Maaf."

Doyoung dan Ten yang tengah mencoba membangunkan Yuta pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang sepertinya bicara pada mereka.

Taeyong melihat Yuta yang masih bisa tidur disaat seperti ini.

"Dia bisa tidur dalam keadaan ribut begini? Hebat sekali." Pikir Taeyong.

"Eung, jika kau ada urusan dengan Yuta, bangunkan saja dia."

Doyoung berucap dengan senyuman diwajahnya dan bergeser dari tempat berdirinya.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk dan mendekati Yuta. Ia kemudian menepuk pundak Yuta beberapa kali untuk membangunkannya.

Yuta memandang bingung sekitarnya, terlebih lagi melihat wajah Taeyong didepannya.

"Ahh Taeyong. Aku baru ingat, kita ada janji tidur bersama ya?"

Ucap polos Yuta dengan nada yang masih terdengar mengantuk.

Taeyong dapat melihat dan mendengar beberapa orang di sekitarnya itu memekik tak percaya.

"Kau ini bicara apa Yuta-kun. Ayo."

Taeyong dengan menahan malu hanya bisa menarik tangan Yuta untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diatap, Yuta langsung duduk ditempat kemarin dan melihat ke arah langit yang kebetulan sedang berwarna cerah.

"Kemarilah Taeyong."

Yuta berseru pada Taeyong yang kini malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Taeyong melangkah mendekati Yuta dan duduk disamping namja manis itu.

"Aku memeriksa jadwalku, dan aku mempunyai waktu 10 menit untuk tidur."

Yuta berdecak mendengar penuturan Taeyong.

Dia tak tau kenapa Taeyong mau saja diatur sampai segininya.

Tidur saja sampai diatur, oh jangan samakan dia denganmu Yuta-chan.

Yuta menarik badan Taeyong dan membuat Taeyong menjadi tiduran dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk kepala Taeyong.

"Yu-Yuta-kun."

Entah mengapa Taeyong merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya saat melihat wajah Yuta dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Sudah Taeyong-ah, tidurlah."

Yuta mengusap rambut Taeyong dengan lembut.

"Tapi kita kesini untuk tidur bersama kan?"

"Aku sudah cukup tidur Taeyong-ah. Yang lebih butuh tidur itu kau. Sekarang tutup matamu dan tidur. Bukannya kau bilang hanya punya waktu 10 menit."

"Baiklah."

Taeyong menurut untuk memejamkan matanya dan tidur sementara Yuta terus mengelus rambut hitam Taeyong dan menatap wajah tampan itu.

.

.

.

Yuta menatap kosong kearah jendela kelasnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa aneh, dalam beberapa hari ini ia merasa tak bisa tidur.

Ini hal aneh menurut Yuta.

Karena menurutnya tidur itu lebih penting dibandingkan dengan makan 3 kali sehari.

Dan ini semua berkat Lee Taeyong itu.

Setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya, ia selalu melihat wajah namja itu.

Ia pun mendesah dengan keras saat ia sadar bahwa akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu.

Bahkan untuk 'tidur bersama' pun kini jarang atau bahkan tak pernah lagi. Salahkan saja tugas Taeyong sebagai ketua OSIS dan juga tugas Yuta yang menumpuk-karena kebiasaan tidurnya- membuat mereka tak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi.

Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka itu tak ada hubungan apa pun, kecuali 'teman tidur bersama diatap'.

"Yuta-chan kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

Doyoung menatap khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

Yuta menoleh dan tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Aku hanya tak bisa tidur Doyoung-ah."

Yuta menggaruk kepalanya dan menatap arah lain saat mendapati wajah tak percaya sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tak bisa tidur? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tak tau."

Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin Yuta-chan sedang jatuh cinta."

Itu Ten, yang entah dari mana kini malah ikut menyahuti percakapan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Yuta? Jatuh cinta?"

Doyoung menatap berbinar kearah Yuta.

"Sepertinya aku tau kau sedang jatuh cinta pada siapa."

Ten menatap jahil kearah Yuta.

Sementara Yuta hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yakk Yuta, kau mau kemana?"

Doyoung berteriak saat melihat Yuta berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas, namun ia bisa melihat pipi sahabatnya itu memerah.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju ruang kesehatan, Yuta menunduk memikirkan perkataan sahabat-sahabatnya tadi.

"Aku? Jatuh cinta?"

Yuta menggeleng kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

Yuta membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

Yuta terkejut saat melihat seorang namja tengah tertidur diranjang ruang kesehatan itu.

Itu Taeyong.

Yuta menghela nafas, sekarang ia tau kenapa Taeyong jarang mengajaknya tidur bersama.

Entah mengapa sudut hatinya merasa perih mengetahui hal ini. Namun ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya meskipun tipis melihat Taeyong bisa tertidur seperti sekarang.

Yuta membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dari sana.

"Yuta-kun."

Taeyong memanggil Yuta sebelum Yuta pergi dari tempat itu.

Yuta reflek berhenti dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Taeyong yang sudah duduk dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau datang kesini?"

"Ya. Dan aku senang melihatmu bisa tertidur meski tanpa aku."

Yuta menunduk dan meremas ujung seragamnya.

"Yuta-kun, kemarilah."

Titah Taeyong dan Yuta langsung menuruti perintah Taeyong.

Taeyong menarik tangan Yuta saat namja manis itu ada dihadapannya.

Taeyong menggenggam tangan Yuta. Membuat sang empu mendongak dan menatap bingung kearah Taeyong.

"Aku bingung Yuta-kun, kenapa saat bersamamu aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan saat aku tidur sendiri aku tak bisa tidur."

Taeyong dengan mata tajamnya menatap dalam ke mata Yuta.

Yuta mengerjap beberapa kali dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tae-Taeyong-ah."

"Saranghaeyo Yuta-kun. Jadilah kekasihku."

Yuta membeku ditempat saat Taeyong memintanya menjadi kekasihnya.

Yuta menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

Yuta pun mengutuk jantungnya yang saat ini berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

"Yuta."

Yuta mengangguk sebelum mendongak dan menatap Taeyong.

"Ya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."

Taeyong tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Ia pun menarik tengkuk Yuta dan mendekatkan hidung mereka.

Selanjutnya, bibir mereka saling menempel.

Yuta mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Taeyong dan membalas ciuman lembut Taeyong.

Mereka pun berciuman ditemani cahaya sore matahari yang mengintip lewat jendela.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Huwaaa akhirnya impian ku bikin ff ini tercapai.

Ini itu terinspirasi dari komik The Prince's Kiss for Sleeping Beauty milik Tsukimi Papiko.

Aku suka banget cerita itu dan aku coba buat meskipun aku rombak sana sini yah, aku cuma ngambil beberapa scene aja.

Dan karena aku lagi suka ama TaeYu makanya aku pakai mereka buat fic ini.

Dan terima kasih banget buat yang udah review di Rainy Day kemarin.

Mungkin nanti aku bikin sequelnya yg Rainy Day tapi entahlah belum kepikiran plotnya hehe.

So, ada yang mau review lagi untuk fic ini?

Biasa, ada bonus dibawah hehe

.

.

.

Omake

"OMG. Mereka manis sekali Doyoung-ah."

"Aku juga mau satu seperti Taeyong."

Doyoung dan Ten terus saja mengintip perbuatan Taeyong dan Yuta yang menurut mereka semakin panas itu.

"Ekhem. Kalian sedang apa?"

Suara dibelakang mereka berdua, membuat keduanya menoleh dan berteriak kaget saat melihat kakak kelas mereka berada disana.

"Huwaaa Jhonny hyung."

.

.

.

Real End


End file.
